


[Podfic] Just a Life Story and No Climax (The Pornstar AU)

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: Streaming, Fucking Machines, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Just a Life Story and No Climax (The Pornstar AU)' by <b>abriata</b> read aloud.</p><p>Mark and Eduardo are pornstars who meet and bond over fucking machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just a Life Story and No Climax (The Pornstar AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Life Story and No Climax (The Pornstar AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445823) by [abriata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata). 
  * Inspired by [More Porn (Sequel-ish Thingy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445826) by [abriata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata). 



> beta-ed podfic planeteer revolutionaryjo!

  


**Duration:** 6hr52mins  
 **Song Credit:** _Ballad of Chasey Lane_ by The Bloodhound Gang  
and _Fever_ by Peggy Lee  
 **FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ONLY STREAM IF YOU ARE ALONE** :  
Part 1  
Part 2  
 **Download:** Audiobook [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?bp59v7a3ninudaz) (106MB) [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?e3oomwo63ald9sk) (83MB) || MP3 [Part 1](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tsn/no-climax_1.mp3) (146MB) [Part 2 ](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tsn/no-climax_2.mp3)(116MB) (right-click save as)  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos treasured! Or comment over [at dreamwidth.](http://lunchee.dreamwidth.org/11177.html)


End file.
